Chiaroscuro
by Primrue
Summary: In the dark cinema certain things come to light. Muggle Au,One-shot, Complete!


A/N: Muggle, non-magical AU and some references to Star Wars VII (though nothing spoilery really, kept it extremely vague, but some people might not want to know anything even remotely spoiler-like so here's your warning)

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," said Hermione.

"'Fraid not. Popcorn?"

Hermione ignored the redhead and instead looked towards the row furthest back. She caught the eye of her best friend, sending death glares at him. Said friend squirmed in his seat, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gulped before mouthing 'sorry' across the two rows separating them from each other.

Hermione sighed.

Just her luck, she supposed. This whole week had been one disaster after another, why should today have been any different?

She shook her head and then prepared to settle for the only spot left in the entire room.

"Move your jacket from my seat, please," she said to the man next to it.

He grinned, flung a popcorn into his mouth and did as he was told.

Hermione sent one last scowl at her friends, sitting comfortably together in a group, talking through the commercials. True, all of them were couples, but it still would have been preferable to being here, next to _him_.

"Granger, the film's about to start any moment now, might want to sit your bum down," said Fred and stuffed a whole fistful of his salty snack down his throat.

Hermione grimaced as she took her seat.

"Gods, you're as bad as Ron sometimes," she said.

This had Fred coughing. "'P-pardon? You did not just compare me to that little git."

Hermione shrugged and moved to remove her drenched outer clothing. All that seemed to do, however, was to make her very aware that water had leaked into her jumper as well, making it damp, and the fabric clung to her coat most ardently.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she muttered as she tried to shake it off while uselessly rubbing her hands to pry away locks of hair sticking to her face. "Rubbish…I can't see with these stupid…"

Fred, seemingly recovered from his coughing fit, leaned over and placed one of her stubborn locks behind her ear.

Hermione blushed. "Er-thanks."

She finally got her coat off and had it followed by her jumper, and pulled the rest of her hair behind her shoulders. It dripped a bit, but she honestly couldn't care less. It was a bit cold in just her t-shirt, though.

"No problem," said Fred and leaned back.

Hermione blinked as the man turned his attention back to the big screen. It must have been the trick of light playing her a prank because she swore his freckled cheeks sported a shade of pink.

Hermione scoffed to herself. Yeah, that's bloody likely.

But speaking of pranks…

"So, now that I've got you here, Frederick," she began and noticed the slight twitch his lips did when she addressed him by his full name, "would you care to enlighten me as to what the point was with texting me the wrong time of the film?"

Fred glanced at her, confusion clear on his expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't even try. I know that it had to be you, you've been after me this whole week!"

"Granger, I'm positive I have no idea what you're on about."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, have it your way, but if anything else happens and I catch you don't expect me to leave it be. I've punched people before."

"I remember, best swing I've seen, thought my heart stopped beating for a second from pure, overwhelming awe."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Dunno about that, flattery's got me plenty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, such as?"

Fred smirked. "Well, for one thing it got me to convince your landlord to let me into your apartment so I could fix your light."

"I knew that was you!"

"Obviously. Who else do you know with that amount of skill?"

"Please, spare me. I doubt it takes a lot of skill to make lightbulbs shine brighter than the actual sun. And even if it did, I wouldn't brag about it, those ruddy light's been giving me a headache since Tuesday!"

Someone behind them shushed at the pair and Hermione silently apologized before turning back to Fred.

"You complained about not being able to read, I figured I'd fix them for you," he argued, though seemed slightly guilty when granted this new information about her headaches.

Though finding the gesture sweet, she couldn't let it go, "And why were you making yourself at home in my apartment anyway? I know you only live in the building next to mine, but honestly, is privacy too much to ask for?"

"You don't mind Harry, Ron or Ginny stopping by unannounced."

"That's because I gave them a spare key! If you turn up at my place I'll have to wonder if I left the door unlocked or if you used your tools to pry the windows open after deciding to smother me in my sleep!"

"I actually know how to pick locks, so I'd probably just stick to prying your _door_ ope-"

The brunette growled.

"Fine, I promise I won't help you in the future, Granger," said Fred. "Better?"

It did, in fact, not make Hermione feel better.

"No," she groaned.

She was tired, cold, soaked, out of shape (the rushed bicycle ride to the cinemas had her winded still) and now it turned out she had been carrying an unwarranted grudge against the Weasley twin for several days.

Fred chuckled. "C'mon you, take a moment to relax. Everything will be fine, yeah?"

She looked up from her hands and was struck by the very genuine smile embedding his face. "It's been a bad week."

"I gathered."

With a weak smile, Hermione leaned back and took a few deep breaths. With her eyes closed, she let her chest rise and fall slowly.

Breathe in, breathe out…and then repeat.

Though never having been one for the new age, yoga, raw food or any similar way of living, her mother had recently begun chastising her daughter for not taking better care of her body.

" _Not just your teeth, which I know you only pay great attention to because your father and I have done a great job drilling, no pun intended, into that brilliant mind of yours to take care of_ , "Mrs. Granger said one day, " _but you_ _have to remember that the rest of_ _needs proper attention as well."_

Hermione had reluctantly promised to try, which was easier said than done. Hermione was more of the 'study-until-you-burn-out' type of person, focusing all her energy into her tasks. She never did anything by halves.

But breathing, she supposed, breathing she could do…

Inhale…exhale….chest rise…chest fall…

The loud music accompanying the before-credits, signaled the start of the film and startled Hermione into alert. The bright screen made her squint, but as they adjusted she could through her peripheral vision see that the man next to her was clutching his soda quite desperately.

"What's that poor thing ever done to you," she asked, a giggle threatening to escape. It looked like he would make the paper cup burst any moment now for how firmly he gripped it. "Or are you just excited?"

Fred met her eyes and then turned away to give a laugh.

"Oh, I'm excited, all right," she thought he murmured, but couldn't be sure since the film playing overruled just about every other sound in the room.

Hermione furrowed her brows, but returned her attention to the screen. She absently corrected her shirt which had repositioned itself during her minor meditation.

The next few minutes were spent in complete captivation. She wouldn't have expected a film Luna had picked out to be so, but there it was. That woman had her moments where she took Hermione by complete surprise, the best example being the one where she learned the blonde had finally convince Harry to go out with her.

Harry, ever the martyr, had convinced himself for the longest time that their age difference (of one year…) and his emotional baggage, ( _he_ wasn't responsible for his parents dying in a car crash…) were good enough reasons to stay away from the girl he loved. For years everyone else had called bullocks at him, but Harry was stubborn.

He had made the big mistake, however, of having overlooked the fact that Luna was as well.

At age twenty-two, Hermione's best friend had never seemed happier.

 _Though sometimes they get so swept up in each other that they get_ too _happy, even if they're in public…_

The thought of them making out in the back row inevitably creeped into Hermione's mind and she glanced around.

 _Oh, honestly_ , she thought.

When had the cinema gone from a place to partake in art and culture to a dark room which couples used to snog?

"Noticed, have you," whispered someone into her ear. The voice was close, _very_ close.

"I can't believe they're more invested in each other's mouths than the fact that the villain is about to take his helmet off!" Hermione whispered back. "We finally get to see his face!"

Fred laughed softly and his breath tickled nicely against her ear. Hermione craned her head slightly to face his.

As her eyes swept over the countless freckles she couldn't help but wonder if she would be deemed hypocritical if she let herself give in and kissed that goofy grin off of him. Perhaps she could play it off as an attempt at trying to grasp the appeal?

"You're staring," said Fred.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione.

"Yes, you are, and though I know I'm one handsome bloke, you might want to tear your gaze away from me as I suspect that grandfather-wannabe is revealing his face."

"I-," Hermione almost admitted she didn't care anymore, but Fred pulled away, his sudden absence leaving her cold.

He gave her an apologetic smile and then nodded for her to focus on the screen.

Hermione's mouth somewhat agape in confusion, she nevertheless obeyed and watched the scene unfold.

 _Huh, so that's what he looks like…_

But the reveal hadn't been as gratifying as she'd thought it would be and all that seemed to occupy her mind was him. This was why she hadn't wanted to sit here, the pull he had on her was too strong and she knew she would forgive him as soon as he opened his witty mouth and he would proceed to inevitably make her feel like a fool.

Granted, he appeared to have been innocent of intentionally harming her, but the ever present thought that Fred Weasley didn't like her had always been a sore spot.

Prior to this week- which she in her head had named 'finally-get-yourself-over-him-he-obviously-despises-you-week'- Fred would always appear nice and charming, but as soon Hermione plucked up the courage to make a move, he pushed her away, as if knowing what was coming. Therefore, when things around her apartment had acted wonky the past few days, she wondered if the man had had enough of her and was going to let her know by cruel pranking.

She should have known better. Fred wouldn't resort to spiteful means, he would let her down gently, just as he had a moment ago.

 _Just let this stupid crush go, Granger. Nevermind that you've fancied him for as long as you can remember, take a hint (or a thousand), he obviously doesn't feel the same way…_

She could feel the embarrassing tears push through and before she could restrain herself, she gave a sniffle.

"Hermione?"

Oh god, that voice made it so much worse.

"Hermione, I know intergalactic spaceship fighting might move most people to tears, but I never thought you'd be one," Fred joked, but his concern was evident, so much in fact, that it made her sob even harder.

 _This week is just the worst week ever…_

Why couldn't he be a prick like McLaggen? It had been so easy to move on from that one, she'd never even had to kiss him before realizing what horrible personality lurked behind those good looks.

Fred, it seemed, only had a good heart to accompany his handsome exterior…It really wasn't fair. One shouldn't have both, how was that even possible?

"Hey, Herm-" Fred started, putting a hand to her shoulder.

That had done it.

Not thinking clearly, Hermione just let out the thought dominating her mind.

"Why don't you like me?"

Fred jerked in surprise, which made sense since she was sure she had never uttered anything as remotely pathetic before in her entire life. "What?!"

"SSSH!"

"Sorry," said Fred and lowered his voice. "Hermione, what in the name of all that is holy makes you say that?"

The woman sniffed and ungracefully wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Whenever I try to kiss you, you pull away, you git," she whispered rather harshly.

Comprehension dawned on Fred's face and he quickly removed his hand.

"And now you're doing _that_ again," she continued. "Anytime you come near me or touch me, you suddenly act like I have boils or something."

"That's not-do you really want to have this discussion here?"

"Yes, I do!"

"SSHH!"

"Oh, please, they're only shooting at each other, I'm not making you miss anything important!" Hermione shot back, but still lowered her voice. "Fred, just tell me once and for all that you don't like me back. Be mean and horrible about it, and I might just be able to get over you. Honestly, I don't think I can take your kindness any longer, because makes me hope you fancy me back."

"But, I do fancy you back."

Now it was Hermione's turn to act surprised. "What?"

"I fancy you, Hermione. Have for years now."

"B-but," Hermione stuttered. "But why-when you-we-"

Fred sighed. "I just don't think we should get together."

"Oh…O-okay…"

 _At least he was honest_ , Hermione thought. _Hurts like hell, but at least now I know._

He reached over and stroked her hand, the size of his engulfing it. Hermione had always loved that.

"You're brilliant," Fred began as Hermione prepared herself for the letting-her-down-gently speech. She had been prepared for it so she tried to imagine it wouldn't hurt as much, but already she felt a stone sinking in her gut. "You're absolutely brilliant, and clever and witty, and funny, and loving and kind…and so, so beautiful. But you deserve someone better, who can give you what I can't…you…you deserve the best, Hermione."

She had not been prepared for that.

That last part snapped something inside and instead of sadness, she felt anger bristle within her.

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Fred Weasley?"

Fred let go of her hand as he sensed one of her massive rants approach, rants fast like a train at full speed and equally deadly, and this time he was at the receiving end, _he_ was stuck on the tracks, with no time to escape. All he could pray for was that she'd be merciful, but knowing Hermione those prayers would be in vain…

"Are you honestly telling me," she said, her voice cool yet scorching at the same time, "that the reason you've been treating me like a human yoyo this whole time, is not due to a disregard for my feelings but because of some delusion you have that you somehow know what's best for me? How dare you! I'll have you know that _you_ are the best man I've ever met, the best man for me, and I won't go into detail for surely, despite this weird lapse in your attitude, I know you, and there's not enough room in here to hold that inflated ego of yours, we'd suffocate."

"Are you complementing me, or-"

"Hush! As I was saying, you're a great man; any woman would be lucky to have you. And if you think for even a second that now that I know how you feel that I'll let you pull away again, you're wrong!"

"But, Hermio-"

The rest of Fred's words were muffled by her lips crushing onto his. His arguments which had used to motivate himself to keep her at bay for so long, faded quick, and all his thoughts were consumed by one thing; Her. The softness of her lips, the determination in which they moved, her wild hair tickling against his skin, her hands clinging to his shirt, desperate and demanding, the sweet scent of vanilla, and the taste of salt from the popcorn he'd shared with her. It was all he'd ever dreamed of and more. But…

Fred pulled away, even after Hermione had sworn she wouldn't let him. They were locked in place, facing each other, and the fire in her brown eyes that he loved so much made the matter easier. He refused to let it die out, and he would be devastated if he turned out to be the reason behind its extinguishing.

"Hermione, listen to me…I'm older than you…and then there's the accident-"

She scoffed and wouldn't even let him finish. "I don't care."

"Things aren't going to be easy, I still have pains-"

"I don't care."

"I won't be able to pick you up-"

"I don't care."

"You're not listening! I can't even carry my own groceries-"

"I. Don't. Care."

Fred sighed and rubbed his temple. "So bloody stubborn…"

Hermione took his cheeks in the palm of her hands. "Fred, what you did was a good and brave thing. You had no place going abroad to that war zone, but you did it to make the people laugh. To make their suffering easier. When I heard that building collapsed around you, I almost fainted. But then you came home, and I've never been happier." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I want you, all of you, pains and weak bones and all. Because I know what it feels like to think I haven't got any of you, and I'd do anything to avoid feeling that way ever again. Even carrying heavy bags of groceries."

Fred chuckled. "Blimey, I don't deserve you."

"I think you've got it the other way around."

"No, love, I'm sure I'm not."

The rest of the movie was spent snogging one another senseless, much to the discomfort of the people seated closest to the couple.

When the light switched on and the audience scattered out of the room, Fred and Hermione barely noticed.

"Herm, herm," said a voice.

The two of them looked up and saw George, Angelina, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Lavender circling around their seats.

"Bloody finally," said Ginny and Lavender.

"Took you long enough, I thought you'd have learned from my mistake, mate," said Harry to Fred.

"Yes, you were being quite the stubborn idiot," said Luna.

"Me or him?" asked her boyfriend, to which the blonde only smiled.

"Well, if you're quite done snogging my best mate's face of," said Ron, looking a mix between happy and disturbed.

"Oh, let them have at it," said Blaise, smirking and held his arm out for Ginny to take and the two of them left.

Ron rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled away by a giggling Lavender while Harry and Luna simply smiled, leaving as well.

George and Angelina lingered.

Hermione's cheeks were warm enough to fry an egg on, and it appeared Fred shared her discomfort. He had his cane out and used it to support his bad leg, while he stood waiting for her to finish gathering her things.

"Oh, right," said George, who hadn't stopped grinning this entire time, "here's your phone back."

He handed his twin the phone and Hermione glared at him in incredulity. "It was you? You texted me the wrong time?"

"Like you aren't going to be eternally grateful," said George.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Angelina.

"I suspected," the other woman said, no trace of guilt to be seen. "C'mon, Hermione, we had to corner the two of you together somehow."

Fred grinned. "And that you did, so now you'll have to live with the consequences; that is to say, watching us snog all the time." He winked his girlfriend forward.

Hermione giggled and stepped closer, "Now remember, I never do anything by halves."

"Don't worry," said Fred. "Neither do I."

As they locked lips for the millionth time that evening, making it luxuriously slow for the benefit of their audience, Hermione couldn't help but feel like her next week would shape up to be far better than the last.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!

Pssst...If you're looking for more Fremione I have a multi-chapter story called 'His Last Wish'. Check it out, why dontcha!


End file.
